castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of the Dark Legion
Battle of the Dark Legion (sometimes called the "Epic Battle against the Horde") is considered a world boss and was the ninth monster battle to be introduced. It can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page by combining one Castle Rampart, one Angelic Blessing spell, and one Heroes Resolve spell. You have 168 hours to finish the battle. = Basic Information = * Up to 130 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that players level at the time of joining the battle. ** 40 people level 90+ ** 30 people level 60-90 ** 30 people level 30-60 ** 30 people level 1-30 * 100,000,000 HP (100,000 orcs) = Enemy General = File:Orc_captain.jpg‎|Kull, The Orc Captain = Special Information = * As first introduced in the Sea Serpents battles, a player can use 10 energy to fortify the Castle Defense health. Starting July 2010, a player can use 20 energy to fortify the Castle Defense health (there may be a level restriction). If the Castle Defense reaches zero, no one can attack. If the Castle Defense is full, attackers can do extra damage. A higher player Defense stat will allow you to fortify for more health. * As players join the battle, the maximum amount of the Castle Defense will increase. * When attacking, you will be randomly awarded a loot drop, the Orc War Axe. Normally, you can only get loot when the battle is over. * In the "Kill Leaders" listing, instead of listing the amount of damage inflicted, it shows the number of orcs killed. * You kill 1 orc for every 1000 damage or 1000 health restored Elite Guard Having Elite Guard has a prominent role in this monster fight. * A Thief will steal Gold every attack. You need at least 2 elite guardsmen to have a thief. * A Mage will cast Fireblast, which does an approximate 115 additional damage every attack. You need at least 4 elite guardsmen to have a mage. * An Arch Mage will cast Earthquake, which will add 5% to your regular damage every attack. You need at least 10 elite guardsmen to have an arch mage. Fortifying Since the Dark Legion is attacking your Castle, you have to keep it fortified against enemy attacks. When you attack the Dark Legion, it will attack you and your Castle (all attackers are all in the Castle). Below the Dark Legion's health bar is another bar that shows Castle defense. With more defense, the game will add more bonus damage. With 0 defense left, you cannot attack the Dark Legion at all. You can help fortify the castle and replenish its defenses by clicking the Fortify button, which costs 10 energy. Starting July 2010, a player can use 20 energy to fortify the Castle Defense health (there may be a level restriction). The amount of defense added back to your castle is based on your defense stat. Equipping a general whose special ability boosts your defense stat, such as Dante can also be a help. If your Castle defense is high (over 90%? someone please check the exact amount?) the rewards double, you may see the following message: Trebuchets from within your heavily fortified castle help deal extra damage. You received $800,000 and 36 experience. The actual experience may be 44 or more (when using 10 stamina). = Attacking the Legion = Power Attack Formula *Please help us with our POWER project! Siege Weapons While fighting the legion, there are six different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. Dwarven Battlemasters * Needs 10 people to launch * 3,000,000 Damage (3000 orcs killed) Archer Allies * Needs 20 people to launch * 4,500,000 Damage (4500 orcs killed) Elven Allies * Needs 40 people to launch * 6,000,000 Damage (6000 orcs killed) Knight Allies * Needs 80 people to cast * 9,000,000 Damage (9000 orcs killed) Paladin Allies * Needs 150 people to cast * 12,000,000 Damage (12000 orcs killed) Hero Allies * Needs 200 people to launch * 15,000,000 Damage (15000 orcs killed) Total Damage: + + + + + }}}} HP Approx. 49.5% of total HP = Battle Lore = After completing a battle, you will see the following text: :The orcs are breaching the eastern wall! Your dwarven allies are doing their best to fortify the wall but you can see they are being overwhelmed. If they do not receive help, the wall will be breached and the castle will eventually fall! :You take a small group of paladins and head towards the eastern wall. As you make your way up the ladder and run past the archers, you can feel the heat from the archers flame arrows as they are fired towards the orc invaders. :You arrive at the eastern wall just in time with the group of paladins. Your blade cuts through multiple orcs. Your paladin allies are just as quick to take care of their opponents. However, the orc invaders continue to pour in through the damaged eastern rampart. The paladins are doing their best to heal the wounded dwarves and fight off the orcs at the same time but it will be only a matter of time before the orcs make it through. You must make the tough decision to retreat from the eastern wall. Your only hope is to regroup with your other allies and hold out as long as you can. :Some Elven Blades appear by your side and buy you some time to escape. As they fight off the orcs, you have the paladins take the wounded dwarves and retreat towards the castle courtyard. There you can regroup with the other knights and make a final stand. Even if the outcome seems bleak, you will do your best to take down as many orcs as you can. :The path towards the castle courtyard is littered with the bodies of both defeated allies and enemies. Yet, you do not have a moment to think about the deceased as you must do your best to remain alive. The knights are already in the courtyard. They have set up a barricade using whatever was available. This is it. This will be the place of your final stand. As all the able-bodied army members prepare themselves for battle, you take a glance towards the eastern sky. You can see the sun start to peak through. What seems to be your final sunrise, also seems to be the most beautiful you have ever seen. Before you have another moment to appreciate the sunrise, you can hear the orcs coming. :They are closing in on your position! The makeshift barricade serves its purpose and it limits the number of attackers that can reach you. You fell multiple orcs with your efficient strikes but there is no end in sight. You can see your allies around you do their best to fight off the orcs. The dwarven battlemasters wave their heavy axes around as if they were light as a feather. The archers efficiently pull their bowstrings taut and let the arrows fly with pinpoint accuracy towards their foes. The elven blades gracefully and efficiently dispatch the orcs with their swords. The knights courageously fight with all their might. The noble paladins whose quiet demeanor belie their skill in battle dispatch orcs swiftly. However, without help, you realize this will be the end. The Horde of orcs continue to pour into the courtyard. You find yourself surrounded by a trio of orcs. This might be your last moment... :Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes one of the orcs. It's Celesta! And she has brought reinforcements! Strider! Dragan! Sano! Elizabeth! Dante! They have come to the rescue. You and your allies are invigorated by the reinforcements! With renewed strength, you cut through several more orcs. The other heroes are helping to push back the orcs! The orcs see that their comrades are falling easily. They are scared to approach you and your army! :You: CHARGE! PUSH THEM BACK FROM WHENCE THEY CAME! :As orc after orc is dispatched, the bloodlust of the Horde disappears and is replaced with fear. They are retreating! You have won! :The allies around you cheer. Humans, dwarves, and elves alike celebrate together. This should be a moment to be proud of. But there is something nagging you...where did this Horde come from? :Celesta: What is wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost. You should be celebrating this victory. :You: Oh nothing. I am just exhausted. I am glad to see you and you came just in the nick of time! = Rewards = Rewards on Every Attack Using 5 stamina Power Attack as base * 4-36 experience per hit * 0-400,000 gold per hit (Sometimes 800,000) * 0-2 Demi-points per hit (Ambrosia, Malekus, Azeron) You also have a chance to earn the following on every attack: * Orc War Axe Rewards on Every Defense Using 10 energy Fortification as base * 10-18 experience per hit * 0-400,000 gold per hit * 0-2 Demi-points per hit (Aurora, Corvintheus) Rewards After Slaying the Dark Legion Loot Page Wikia Loot page with recorded loot drops Battle of the Dark Legion/Loot. Notable Uncommon Chance Drops * Spartan Shield * Valerian Mystic * Ironhart's Might * Angelic Blessing Rare Chance Drops * Atlantean Mace * Angelic Sentinel * Judgement * Oathkeeper * Demonic Armor * Atlantean Shield * Arcanist Epic Chance Drops * Defender * Paladin's Oath * Holy Gauntlets * Pauldrons of Light * Dragon Talon * Dragon Scale Achievement Rewards You need to personally slay at least 1,000 orcs (1 million damage) for it to count as 1 time * Grand The Battle of the Dark Legion Slayer ** Requires: Slay Dark Legion 25 Times (1,000 min orcs killed) ** Rewards: 5 Skill Points = Notes: = *If you would like some help with your battle, please ask for help on the Call to Arms page. *Before the January 14th, 2010 update, the alchemy spell also required two Star Metals. = See Also: = *Dark Legion Loot *Dark Legion Attack Formula *Dark Legion Fortification Formula Category:Monsters